eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Corrupted Guardian of the Seal
| group = | respawn = | ph = | primedmg = | primemag = | specials = | resists = | rquests = | aaxp = yes| sp = 18,062| Yes, or amount of Status Points --> }} Notes Having the various NPC pets found throughout the zone helps debuff this boss during the fight. Below is the list of what each pet does to debuff the guardian. *Gnimliks (Gnome Guardian) - reduces his damage *Cronus (Dwarf Templar) - stops him from healing (back to 100% with 1 heal casted) *Doomni (Halfling Dirge) - stops him from resurrecting *Kahnder (Dark Elf Brigand) - stops him from flurrying *Rotha (Human Ranger) - stops him from having ranged attacks *Fyreflinger (Erudite Conjurer) - stops him from summoning and AOE'ing To the right of where the guardian stands is three pointed underfoot crystals where you can stand and tank him without getting knocked around. Note: This mob cannot be solo'd - you need at least two players, using Doomni and Cronus - he will still occasionally break the encounter requiring you to restart the fight because you are lacking Kahnder as well. Duoing strategy: We were able to successfully duo this encounter (zerker/fury in low 90's, have done it twice now) by doing the following: # Split up the instance pets to 3 each and have their summoning objects on a hotbar. One person starts out with Kahnder out (to avoid flurry, the worst of the guardian's attack buffs) with Doomni and Fyreflinger in reserves. 2nd person starts out with Cronus (to avoid him healing and making the fight longer) with Gnimliks and Rotha in reserves. # Assuming one of his first buff attempt choices isn't resurrection out the gate---and this is just a luck thing as the order he attempts to use the buffs is random; if he gains resurrection as the first choice, you can either try to last through 2 rounds, or you can wipe yourself and head back down to try again---then as soon as he is blocked from using flurry, switch to Doomni ASAP to ensure he's blocked from using resurrection. When healing has been blocked, I'd suggest the person using Cronus switch to Gnimliks to avoid the defensive buff that will prolong the fight more than it already will be. # Once those 4 have been blocked, I'd have Cronus back out to be safe, assuming you're not having trouble sustaining/surviving the fight to this point. The ranged stuff from him gaining Rotha's buff didn't seem all that bad, including the punting if you position right (On that note: I'd ignore the note above about tanking at the crystals and pull him in the little alcove in the rocks to the far right of where he starts out---discovered this purely by accident when he punted me there at one point). I'd still suggest pulling out Fyreflinger once resurrection has been blocked though for the person with him, and then watch for summoning to be blocked, at which point switch back to Kahnder to avoid the brutal damage and annoying deaths towards the end. Its a long fight regardless that can be that much longer depending on your luck/survivability/stubbornness, but with patience you can succeed. Duoing strategy 2: one get's Cronus the other one Doomni, make sure both stay alive other wise cast em in fight again. since the named has 75% damage reduction it takes some time to kill him but if you can survive his Damage output it's kinda easy Related Quests * Stem the Poisonous Tide